


sugar we're going down

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, idek bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and louis have always been best friends, just.<br/>not really friends. they were like, not-together best friends.<br/>and it was only a matter of time before they – because<br/>everyone else already has – realize everything was just there.</p><p>and then harry comes along.</p><p>(or the one where they aren't really together, basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar we're going down

so the thing is, they weren’t quite together, really.

and it didn’t really matter, didn’t really bother anyone or the both of them. it’s just. louis has had the habit of falling and falling really hard, and zayn is just always there – always there to fix up louis. and it was only a matter of time that zayn was breaking, too. 

“you’re kidding, right?” is what zayn’s saying, and then: “professor kingsley? that is not okay, louis. even for you.” and then louis’s blinking, breathing, blinking, breathing, trying. “okay. alright, yeah. you’re right.” and louis’s twisting in zayn’s arms, away from him, out of his arms. 

zayn’s sighing, and tries, again. “i didn’t mean it that way.” and then louis snorts, but, “professor kingsley, though? i’d rather much cardle – nice arse.” adds it, like an afterthought. it fishes a burst of air out of louis, sounds like a laugh. zayn smiles into his back. 

louis’s twisting again, into zayn’s chest, breathes. thinks. 

“yeah, that was stupid of me. wasn’t it?” and he’s laughing into him, make zayn chuckle a bit. but something hot, something wet is staining his shirt. and it’s when he realizes that louis is crying, that he’s saying, “hey, louis.” really, really, un-zayn-like. 

louis’s all soft and sad and zayn can’t take it. 

“hey, lou. come ‘ere, babe.” zayn’s fucking cooing because louis won’t look at him. louis sniffles, breaks zayn’s heart because he’s fucking whimpering and he bites his tongue, from screaming. 

zayn actually pulls him up. “stop crying, lou. c’mon. sass-master doesn’t cry over anyone, anything, right?” and louis cracks a smile into his neck, feels the curve of his lip against his skin. he uses the neck of zayn’s shirt to wipe his eyes, then blows his nose into the sleeve. and zayn can’t protest because this is louis. 

“can we like, call up the lads? the club? now, please?” he chokes out, every word like a mile. zayn nods. 

louis’s out of bed, clothes, shoes. zayn’s dialing, hysterical liam and oblivious niall. 

it’s half an hour later, they’re at the club. they’re timed for the pool table, first round of beer going around. 

“wait, kingsley? i would’ve gone for cardle, yeah?” niall’s speaking through his turn. liam agrees. louis does his eye roll. zayn closes his. “your opinion doesn’t count, like. you’re straight, nialler.” louis takes a sip of something manly. 

“yeah, but. like. okay, whatever.” waves it off, waves again for liam’s turn. he picks up his beer, takes a long gulp. they’re the only ones in the game room – they’re always the only ones. because the patrons actually come to the bar for the drinks. 

lou is sat on one of the tables, legs tucked under him. he’s got zayn’s head in his lap. 

“you two are sometimes so sickening.” liam says. he’s ignored. louis asks for a sip of zayn’s beer, chase away the not so manly taste his drink left on his tongue. zayn says no. 

“please?” he’s got that stupid face on, but zayn’s resolve is firm. louis groans, leans down, darts a quick peck on the corner of zayn’s mouth. he’s stricken for a while, winces because he’s lost. 

“okay, alright. fine.” and liam and niall are making gagging noises. they’re ignored. liam’s on a roll tonight. 

“we’ve got shifts tomorrow morning, guys. try not to get so plastered.” liam reminds them, because he can. and so they remember, misled to two drinks maximum. 

it’s later that night, when louis is a lightweight and he’s tipsy and he can always sleep in his bed but, like. no. zayn’s not so, he’s in his own bed. and there’s no other way for two people to sleep in his bed other than being wrapped around each other. and that’s how the two of them fall asleep. all tangled and not really drunk and bitter breaths. 

and there’s nothing better.


End file.
